Paw of help
by doc 102rus
Summary: The doors to the club of young scouts are closed to Nick. But it is at this difficult moment that fate gives him a meeting with a black fox named Lucy. And ever since Wild's life begins to change for the better.


Zootopia is a big and beautiful city. Here comes a lot of animals from other settlements with the ideal picture in the head: where side by side live herbivores and predators. Where anyone can become what he wants. But, as you know, any ideal is just an illusion. In fact, it is only necessary to walk around the city, looking around, and now you can get a push in the shoulder or a sidelong glance from the herbivore, if you are a predator.

As a child, Lucy at times regretted that she was born a black fox. Sometimes, she was the object of harassment from herbivorous classmates. But she tried to remain optimistic in such difficult times. In many respects her mother's advice helped her. She taught Lucy to treat others with understanding, to help as much as possible those who come to her for help, and especially important, she believed that conflicts should be solved peacefully, if possible. And if the case still comes to aggression, then in no case do not use claws and fangs. Mom showed her daughter an excellent example, and the girl, imitating her, to her fifteen years was formed as a kind and sympathetic person.

While many of the townspeople were walking about their affairs with gloomy faces, Lucy looked around, noticing the beautiful architecture of her city, the clear sky above her head, felt the faint breeze tickling her black hair with glimpses of white spots. And more and more often she realized that for full happiness it is necessary to be able to notice the surrounding beauty. Sometimes it was so tightened by these wonderful sensations that she could walk around the city until late in the evening. That day it happened: on the street it was getting dark, and she was about to go home when she heard a child crying.

Listening, she went to the sound and came across a red fox who desperately tried to pull off the muzzle and, throwing it away, sat down on the ground, covering his face with his paws.

"Hey, baby..." Lucy touched the fox's shoulder gently. "Why are you crying?.."

The Fox raised his tear-stained eyes at her.

"They did not take me to the team of the scouts... They said that I can not be honest, faithful and reliable... Because I'm a fox... Mom scraped up money for uniforms... I did not live up to her hopes... She can not be proud of me..."

The girl sat next to him and hugged.

"Well, what do they say? It does not matter who you were born with, it's important that you have these wonderful qualities, kid... I'm a fox too, but kind," she smiled. "Therefore, you will be kind, loyal and reliable... And moms love us and are proud of it anyway..."

"True?.." - Nick looked hopefully in the eyes of his new acquaintance.

"Of course... What's your name?"

The fox jumped up and introduced himself:

"Nicholas Wilde! And you?.."

The fox giggled when he proudly named his name. And introduced herself in reply:

"And I'm Lucien Clark, but you can just call me Lucy!"

"Then I'm just Nick!"

Here, on their porch, followers rushed to the porch. And they laughed.

"Bride and groom! Aha-ha-ha!"

Lucy looked at Nick.

"Did they offend you?"

"Yes..." He looked away.

After this, to the surprise of the laughing, the fox went up to them.

"Why did you offend him?" She pointed at Nick.

"Because he's a mean fox!" Answered the begihim. "And you are the same!"

"I'll take you for these words individually to your parents. And they will put a belt on you."

"Rather, they'll pour you, stinking a fox's muzzle!"

Then the girl could not stand it and, loosening up, growled. And after a second the bullies ran screaming in different directions, thinking that now she would attack them. And she, in turn, just snorted after them and went to the fox.

"Come on, baby, I'll take you home."

He got up and took her by the paw.

"Could you attack them at this moment?.." Nick asked cautiously.

She sighed.

"Nick, we have to control our aggression. The use of claws and fangs is unacceptable, because this can be killed. But growl can and should be. Usually this is enough to get rid of the attention of bullies."

"All right... And yes, you are not a smelly fox face," he hurried to please his friend.

Lucy laughed.

"And you are a master to compliment the girls!"

The fox smiled.

"It smells very tasty of you." He squeezed her paw slightly harder.

"Thank you, Nicky." She patted his head.

Soon they approached the house of a red fox.

"Lucy, stay here with us!"

She sighed.

"Mom probably already worried..."

"Well, Lucy... Not for long... My mother made pies with blueberries..."

The black fox one smiled.

"Okay, I think I can turn the clock off for fifteen minutes..."

Nick jumped in place with happiness and squeezed the girl in his arms.

They went to his house. They were met by Nick's mother. And the fox immediately and proudly introduced his girlfriend:

"Mom, meet Lucy!" She escorted me home... Mom, I did not become a scout, I was expelled from there, saying that a fox by nature can not be honest, but Lucy calmed me... She is very-very good..."

The girl was embarrassed by so much praise, and mrs. Wilde, after a brief silence, said:

"So, if they did not accept... Maybe it's for the best. I still love you madly, son."

The fox embraced his mother. And she smiled.

"So, children, wash your hands and go eat."

Soon they sat down and drank tea with pies. Having eaten a few, the fox rose from the table.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wilde, the pies are delicious."

Then she noticed that the fox was dozing right at the table.

"Lucy, can you please take him to the room?" The woman smiled. "To his right of the front door is his room..."

"Yes, of course..." She carefully took the fox in her arms and carried him into the room. He did not wake up and, being in a soft bed, only fell deeper into sleep. Covering the fox with a blanket, she went out.

"Lucy, this is for you..." the woman handed her a packet of pies.

"No, no, do not..."

"You did not pass by when my son was in a difficult situation. These pies are smaller than I can thank you for it. And yes, I was afraid that they might not accept him, and did not know how I would comfort him, if suddenly he did not succeed... And you could... Come and visit us, Nick and I will always be happy to see you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilde..." the girl accepted the treat and went home.

Nick woke up an hour later and happily ran into the living room, thinking that his girlfriend was still here. And madly upset when my mother said that Lucy had left.

"Mom, will she come again?"

"Of course, dear, she will come, do not be upset..."

Meanwhile, Lucy came home and was met by an agitated mother.

"Why so late?"

"Mom, forgive me... I just met a fox that cried, I calmed it down, led it home, and he called me on a visit ... And his mother thanked me for not having passed by and invited me to visit... she gave it to her mother pack with pies."

"You're clever at me... Only do not stay so late till now... Is it not enough then..."

The girl put her arms around mom.

"Everything is fine... And can I go to them on weekends?"

"All right, Lucy, now go to sleep..." Mom kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Good night, mom!"

"Good night!"

Several days passed. Nick really missed his girlfriend.

"Mom, when will Lucy come?"

Mrs. Wilde smiled.

"I do not know, but I'm sure that she will come, baby..."

The fox went blacker than the cloud for a couple of days before the doorbell rang. Nick at that time was in the room, but hearing a very familiar voice, rushed to the hall. Before black fox could even undress, as Nick stuck to her, tightly clasped in his arms.

"Lucy!"

"Hi baby! She patted the baby on the vertex. "How are you?.."

"I missed you! Why did not you come so long?.."

"Nicky, I have exams at school now, so I spend a lot of time studying... But I'm ready to dedicate these two days off to you..."

"Wow!" The little fox jumped with happiness. "Come to me, we will not lose a minute!"

"I'll come now, fox, I'll drink only water."

"Okay!" He rode back to his room.

A few minutes later she went to him and hugged.

"Lucy, I could not fall asleep these few days..."

"Why, baby?.."

"I was sad... I missed you..."

"It's okay, I'm here... I'll visit you often, okay?.."

"Okay!"

They played until late at night and the girl went home, promising to come tomorrow. And by lunchtime she had already come back to the fox. And when she came to the next weekend, the girl found out that Nick was cold and lying with a high temperature.

"Mrs. Wilde..." the furry black-faced girl turned.

"M?"

"Of course I understand that I may seem insolent, but can I stay overnight with you to stay close to him?"

The woman smiled.

"Of course, Lucy, stay ... Just warn your mother about it, okay?"

"Okay..." the girl immediately telephoned her mother and, having received consent, stayed with the baby for the night.

"Lucy..." whispered Nick.

"Tsh-sh-sh-sh... I'm here, little..."

The fox whimpered, clawing at the air. And the girl measured his temperature.

"Mrs. Wilde... His temperature is high..."

"Now, Lucy," the fox took the necessary pills. "The doctor today prescribed them, here..."

The girl woke Wilde and gave him medicines. He drank it.

"So... Well done... Lie down, Nikki, and go to sleep..." Lucy covered him with a blanket.

"Just do not go, fox..." he whispered.

"I'm not leaving..." She kissed him in the nose. "Sleep..."

"Please, hug me..."

Lucy lay down and pressed the fox to her breast.

"You're safe... Close your eyes..."

"Good night, children..." mrs. Wilde whispered, extinguished the light and went to her room.

It was morning. Nick already felt better and, seeing that Lucy was sleeping side by side, could hardly restrain himself from screaming with joy. And, in itself, this desire was just to iron her.

"M..." Lucy one turned her back to him.

Now the fox took up her tail. First stroking, and after embracing this fluffy tail, Nick pressed him to him, not wanting to let go.

"M-m-m-m-m... " The girl woke up and turned to him. "How are you?.."

"All right!" Nick leaned against her chest.

She touched his nose and, making sure that there was no temperature, sighed with relief.

They watched cartoons until evening, sitting in an embrace. And in the evening, Lucy still went home.

A month later, Lucy passed all the exams and on the same day came to Nick. The little fox again rushed to her neck.

"Hi baby! Let's go for a walk?" The fox patted his fur coat.

"Let's go to! I will only tell my mother!"

Black fox nodded, after which the red fox ran to mom.

"Mom..."

"Yes, son?"

"Can we walk with Lucy?.."

"Yes, Nick, do not stay until the night, have you agreed?"

"Yes sir!" Nick jokingly gave a military greeting to his mother, and she smiled. And then he turned to whisper. "Mom, can I buy ice-cream for Lucy?"

Mrs. Wilde gave her son two dollars.

"Everything, go, be careful." She kissed her son on the cheek, and soon Nick and Lucy left for a walk.

"Lucy!"

"Yes?.."

"And let's go out for a walk today?.."

Fox thought a few seconds, then agreed.

"Oh well!" She took a friend by the paw and they began to walk around the different corners of the city.

They stopped near a cart with ice cream.

"Two chocolate horns, please!" Asked Nick, and gave one horn to the girl.

"Oh, thank you, Nicky..." The fox took the treat and smiled at the boy. They went on.

In the evening, pretty hungry, they went to a cafe and already Lucy treated the baby, having ordered rolls.

After eating, the fox licked his lips.

"It's tasty... Thank you!"

The girl smiled and, paying off, went out with Nick from the restaurant.

They walked along the street. It was getting dark. Lanterns lit the street. Black fox caught on her eyes and smiled, tightening his paw more tightly. Suddenly they were stopped by someone shouting:

"Hey, fox muzzles!" Come here! Quickly!

Nick shivered, and Lucy, to somehow calm the fox, embraced him.

"Hush, my friend... I will not give you any offense..." she whispered to Nick in the ear.

They were surrounded by three wild boars.

"Give me a money!"

Lucy rummaged in her pocket and handed the boar a few cents. The bully was indignant:

"It's not enough here! Give me more, dumb fox!"

Nick could not stand the insults of his girlfriend and pounced on the boar, clutching his teeth in his hoof. Shaking with pain and fright, the hooligan took out a knife and, without looking at him, thrust him into Lucy, hitting her in the stomach.

Silence fell. The kid had not yet realized what had happened. And he saw a brown slip on the wall, and in her eyes a horror can be seen... A knife handle protruded from her stomach... The boar jerked his foot and turned to his friends. One of them screams in horror that the fox is killed... All three of them run away. In the head of the red fox for an instant there is enlightenment. Pulling a phone from his friend's pocket, he dials the most important number. Which mother taught him since childhood: 9-1-1.

A moment later, Nick hears the man's voice: "Salvation service, hello."

Unable to contain himself, through tears Nick exclaims: "My friend was killed! She has a knife in her stomach! Hearing a child's voice, the dispatcher tries to console him: "What's your name, baby?"

"NICK!"

"Nick, listen to me... Do not touch anything, stay where you are and do not take out the knife, it's very important. We have already determined your location, and help is on the way. Can you hear me, Nick?"

Fox, radish.

"Nick! Do not hang up! Help will arrive from minute to minute!"

"Fine!" Through crying shouted a fox.

Two minutes later the ambulance arrived and the police. The fox was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the intensive care unit. The fox was always asking to be near her, and so the doctors sat him in the front seat. Already after half an hour mothers of both foxes came to the hospital. And both hugged Nick while Lucy was in intensive care. Soon a surgeon came out of the resuscitation and said:

"The girl lost a lot of blood, and..."

Nick interrupted the doctor: "Take my blood! If only she lived!" Raging again, he rushed to his mother. And then the surgeon, smiling, said: "She is now unconscious, but we have already poured blood, and soon she will regain consciousness. So she will live..."

Upon hearing this joyful news, the fox attacked the doctor and clasped him tightly in his arms. And he pressed himself against his chest. "And she will never die?.. I... I do not need to live without her... If you need more blood, take it from me, even if it were my blood, if only she lived!.." There, both at the doctor, and at mums the jaw has dropped. The doctor hastened to console: "She will not die, lad, I promise," then Lucy was carried on a stretcher from the operating room to the ward. And the doctor smiled. "Now you can stay with her. She needs your support". Lees, apparently, without even having heard the doctor, rushed after her to her bunk. And curled up in a ball on his chest. Moms were sitting next to each other. Both of them hugged each other and cried. "Lucy..." Nick began to lick her, and then turned to his mom, crying. "Mom, does she really survive?"

"Of course, dear ..." mrs. Wilde embraced her son, and mrs. Clark, amazed that Nick was so worried about her daughter, also embraced him very tightly.

"Nicky..." the fox called. "Nicky, please..."

Then she fell silent, but he did not need more words. He immediately began to stroke and kiss her face.

"I'm near, my darling!.. I'm always with you! Just wake up, please! You're my best friend!" Here Nick, unable to withstand this strain, burst into tears, buried her in the chest.

The fox woke from crying.

"I'm here, baby, I'm with you, do not be afraid..."

Lucy, who had just left anesthesia, felt a strong thirst and a pain in her stomach. She could hardly keep from crying, and, to distract herself, she stroked the boy while he cried.

"Lucy... You still hate me, yes?.. It's all because of me..." the child could not calm down.

"How can I hate you?.. Do not be silly, friend..."

Then the doctor came to the ward.

"Hello, Lucy," he approached her and smiled. "How are you?"

"Hello... I really want to drink..." whispered the fox.

He turned to mrs. Clark.

"Do not feed or drink for two hours. Otherwise, everything from her stomach will go back. After two hours, let her drink as much as she wants. But do not eat heavy food until tomorrow night."

"Well, thank you, doctor ..." the woman smiled.

The doctor turned back to the black fox.

"Your red-haired friend." He patted Nick on the top of his head. "When he heard that you lost a lot of blood, he were ready to sacrifice all his blood for you, so long as you lived. And it's worth it." He left.

Hearing these words, the girl looked at her tear-stained friend, and after that she could not stand it and burst into tears with pain and warm feelings at the same time.

Nick, seeing her tears, cried with her. The girl hugged him, desperately pressing her to him. As a result, the parents sat down next to each other and began stroking them both, and at that moment both children seemed equally native to women. Finally, Lucy and Nick fell asleep.

Several years have passed. Wilde was fourteen, and Lucy was twenty. They continued to communicate closely and often went to visit each other. Since that time, almost nothing has changed. Only Nick waved, and now he was not the height of the neck of a girl, and she was.

Lucy was at home and cooked dinner when she heard a knock on the door. Realizing that the fox came, she let him in, but he immediately fell to the floor. The girl screamed in horror and immediately frantically began to inspect him for injuries. And then, having smelled the smell of alcohol, realized that his life was safe.

"Nick?.. Why are you drunk?.." She barely put him on his feet. He immediately embraced her and broke into a smile.

"Lu-u-u-ucy... I missed you..."

"I missed you, too, fox..."

Then he suddenly brazenly began to lick the fur on her neck and began very clumsily, but with all tenderness to kiss her on the lips.

"Nick!.." She shocked back from him and looked at the fox with stunned eyes.

"Lucy... I have not slept well for several nights, I... all thoughts are just about you, I love you..."

"Do you love me?.."

"Yes... I understand that I'm fourteen, you're twenty, I'm younger than you, but I do not want to associate my life with anyone else..."

"Nick ... Let's wait until you grow up?.."

At that moment, everything inside him broke. Trying with all his might to keep from crying, he said in a strangled voice:

"I... I get it. Yes. I... It's probably time to go home..." he went to the door. But suddenly he was in the arms of his beloved.

"My boy, I did not say that I reject your feelings... I love you too..."

"As whom?.."

She stroked his back.

"As a guy... I'm just afraid that you still do not quite understand your feelings..."

Nick suddenly turned and left. The girl could not even say anything after him, only curled up in a ball on the floor and whimpered softly, thinking that she had offended him.

Fifteen minutes later, he came to her house with flowers.

"Hey, girl... What are you doing?.."

Hearing his voice, the girl immediately jumped up and rushed into his arms.

"You... You do not take offense at m-me?.."

He brushed the tears from her face and handed a bouquet of chamomiles.

"Of course not... Just forgot about the flowers. So I ran away... And what about the misunderstanding of feelings - I have long started to notice that without you I can not live... As a child... And when thirteen knocked, began to suspect that my feelings for you from friends turn into love... And now I understand , that I love you... So at least a year my love for you formed..."

She put down the bouquet and began to hug him tightly and stared at him on the lips. As clumsily as he, but tried to put in his kiss all his care and affection for the fox.

She realized that she would always love him, be tender and caring towards her beloved. And Nick understood that now he would protect her as small, protecting from all dangers and troubles...


End file.
